Make Room for Daddy-O
" " is the special Father's Day-themed episode of Nickelodeon's CGI-animated show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, produced and aired as the eighteenth episode of its first season Synopsis The episode begins with rehearsals for the 82nd annual Father's Day Follies. Cindy and her dad do a martial arts demonstration and Libby and her father do a magic act (saw the lady in half trick). Jimmy and his dad are performing, but his fsther wants them to do the Ducky-Daddles Dance Song. Jimmy pretends to sprain his ankle, so his father rehearses alone. As expected, Dad is horrible much to Jimmy's horror. Jimmy heads to the lab where he invents the Neutron De-Dorkinator, an invention that freezes the brain's cortex and makes a person become cool. Jimmy uses it on Hugh, only to find that his father isn't any cooler the next morning. After school, Jimmy heads to the Candy Bar where he asks Sheen and Carl for help, Carl tells him it reminds of the time he accidentally came to school wearing his underwear on the outside and Butch asks him is he's wearing the underwear with the little pink lamas on them. Jimmy then asks why they aren't doing anything with their fathers in the show. Carl tells him that his dad got his doctor to write a note excusing him from the show and Sheen tells him that due to last year's chainsaw incident his dad is banned from the Father's Day Follies for life. When Jimmy's dad comes to the Candy Bar to pick up Jimmy, he has become cool (so cool, that Nick has to lie low). He gets a job singing at the Candy Bar and gets a motorcycle. Jimmy's fsaher coolness spirals him into fame and success, and onto TV. Unfortunately, the more famous he becomes, the less time he spends with Jimmy and the more Jimmy begins to miss his old father. Corky Shimatzu then decides to make him a super star and bring him on a world tour. Jimmy tells Hugh the truth and tries to use the De-Dorkinator on him again, but Hugh crushes it saying he wants his coolness to be permanent. Then Jimmy got sad that he misses him. Then Hugh became soft and he said that jimmy will see him on TV and will be back in a year or two. Jimmy knows that if he doesn’t change his dad back by tomorrow night he may never see him again. To get his father back to normal and prevent him from going on a world tour, Jimmy comes up with a plan. He decides to go to the TV studio and place himself in fake danger, hoping to re-awaken his father's paternal instinct. The plan fails, but when Carl and Sheen break the safety net thus, putting Jimmy in real danger, his father's paternal instinct awakens and he saves Jimmy from falling. In the end, Jimmy and his father perform the duck dance at the follies. Cast External link * Category:Father's Day Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:2003 releases